A Different Story: Prince Caspian
by HQandJLover
Summary: One year after the events of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, the Pevensies and the Lawsons find themselves in Narnia after 1,300 Narnian years. Narnia is again in trouble. Alongside Prince Caspian, the Pevensies and Lawsons realize that Narnia is no longer the place they know and love. C. S. Lewis owns The Chronicles of Narnia. I only own my OCs.
1. Characters

Name: Peter (Pete) Pevensie

Title: High King Peter the Magnificent

Age: 17

Siblings: Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie

Children: Dylan Pevensie, Victoria Pevensie

* * *

Name: Susan (Su) Pevensie

Title: Queen Susan the Gentle

Age: 16

Siblings: Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie

* * *

Name: Edmund (Ed) Pevensie

Title: King Edmund the Just

Age: 14

Siblings: Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie

Children: Rosemary Pevensie

* * *

Name: Lucy (Luce or Lu) Pevensie

Title: Queen Lucy the Valiant

Age: 12

Siblings: Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie

* * *

Name: Lily (Lil or Lils) Pevensie (neé Lawson) _(Lawson in human world)_

Title: High Queen Lily the Courageous

Age: 16

Sibling: Sophie Lawson

Children: Dylan Pevensie, Victoria Pevensie

* * *

Name: Sophie (Soph) Pevensie (neé Lawson) _(Lawson in human world)_

Title: Queen Sophie the Strong

Age: 13

Sibling: Lily Lawson

Children: Rosemary Pevensie

* * *

Name: Dylan (Dyl) Pevensie

Title: Prince Dylan

Age: 14

Sibling: Victoria Pevensie

* * *

Name: Victoria (Vic) Pevensie

Title: Princess Victoria

Age: 13

Sibling: Dylan Pevensie

* * *

Name: Rosemary (Rose) Pevensie

Title: Princess Rosemary

Age: 12

Siblings: N/A

* * *

Name: Caspian

Title: Prince Caspian

Age: 17

Siblings: N/A


	2. Chapter 1

Night has fallen as Prunaprismia, a Telmarine, screamed as another contraction hit her. She gives birth and is given her baby as she hugs it. Glozelle walks outside to where Miraz is looking out the window.

"Lord Miraz, you have a son." Glozelle said

"The heavens have blessed us. You know your orders, General Glozelle." Miraz said

"Yes, my lord." Glozelle said

A Telmarine soldier paces the hallway. A cloaked figure quietly sneaks in, pulls the drapes away, and puts his hand over Caspian's mouth. Caspian awakens startled, and looks up to see that it's Doctor Cornelius. Caspian relaxes.

"Five more minutes." Caspian said

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince. Come, we must hurry." Cornelius said

Doctor Cornelius pulls Caspian out of bed and to a wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"Professor, what is going on?" Caspian asked

"Your aunt has given birth... to a son." Cornelius revealed

Doctor Cornelius steps into the wardrobe, and Caspian follows. He leaves the door open a crack, and looks out. Glozelle and his men surround Caspian's bed and begin firing arrows. Then they see that the bed is empty. Caspian and Doctor Cornelius race down a winding stairway. Caspian finds a sword and gets onto his horse, Destier.

"You must make for the woods." Cornelius said

"The woods?" Caspian asked

"They won't follow you there." Cornelius said

Doctor Cornelius hands a wrapped object to Caspian.

"It has taken me many years to find it. Do not use it except at your greatest need." Cornelius said

"Will I ever see you again?" Caspian asked

"I hope so, my dear prince. There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." Cornelius asked

They hear something.

"Now go!" Cornelius said

Caspian rides away as Doctor Cornelius looks on. Caspian rides through the courtyard and knocks over a soldier. He crosses the bridge. Looking back, he sees fireworks going up.

"Prunaprismia has blessed Lord Miraz with a son!" A Telmarine Crier said

Telmarine soldiers on cavalry pursue Caspian, as he rides into the woods. Glozelle enters, but the others hesitate, staring up at the trees. Glozelle rides back to them.

"Which of you superstitious old women would like to spend the night in a cell?" Glozelle asked

They all enter the woods. Caspian safely crosses a river. When the soldiers cross, one of them is washed away. Caspian looks back and doesn't seem them. When he looks forward again, he sees a branch—to late. Caspian is knocked off his horse and dragged. After a struggle, he manages to get his foot out of the stirrup. He lies therefor a while, and then sits up. He looks around. Suddenly, a door in the tree on his right opens. Two dwarfs and a boy step out and notice Caspian.

"He has seen us!" Nikabrik said

Trumpkin draws his sword and runs toward Caspian. Then,seeing the horn, he stops. Trumpkin looks over and sees Telmarine soldiers approaching. He looks back at Nikabrik.

"Take care of him!" Trumpkin said

"Trumpkin! No!" The boy yelled

Trumpkin rushes towards the Telmarines with his sword drawn. Caspian grabs the horn.

"No!" Nikabrik yelled

Caspian blows the horn. Nikabrik hits him on the head and Caspian blacks out

 **With the Pevensies and Lawsons**

A driver beeps his horn and slams on his breaks to avoid hitting Lucy.

"Watch where your going!" The driver yelled

"I'm sorry." Lucy said

Lucy races across the street. Susan is reading a magazine.A boy walks up.

"You go to St. Finbars." The boy said

"That's right." Susan said barely acknowledging the boy

"I go to Hendon House across the road. I've seen you... sitting by yourself with your friend." The boy said

"Yes well, I prefer to be left alone with my friend." Susan said

"Me too!" The boy said trying to impress Susan

Susan rolls her eyes.

"What's your name?" The boy asked

"...Phyllis." Susan lied

"Susan!" Lucy yelled

Lucy runs up.

"You'd better come quickly!" Lucy said

Susan and Lucy run across the street.

Inside, a couple bullies are fighting Peter and Lily. Edmund runs in and joins the fight.

"Edmund!" Sophie yelled

Soldiers come in and break it up.

"Act your age!" A soldier said to Peter

"Here you are miss." A soldier said as he helped up Lily

The six move over to a bench. Edmund sets down some luggage.

"You're welcome." Edmund said

"I had it sorted." Peter said

"What was it this time?" Susan asked

"He bumped me." Peter said

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked

"No. After he bumped Peter, he tried to get Peter to apologize. That's when Peter hit him." Lily said

"Why can't you just walk away?" Susan asked

"I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter asked

"Uh, we are kids." Sophie said

"Well I wasn't always... It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" Peter asked

"I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Susan said

Susan looks up and notices the geeky boy approaching.

"Oh no... Pretend you're talking to me." Susan said

"We are talking to you." Edmund said

"Ow!" Sophie yelled

Sophie jumps up.

"Be quiet, Soph." Susan said

"Something pinched me!" Sophie exclaimed

"Hey!" Lucy yelled

Lucy stood up, followed by Lily.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter yelled

Peter stood up.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund said

Edmund stood up.

"What is that?" Susan asked

Susan stood up.

A train starts moving past.

"It feels like magic." Lucy said

"Quick, everybody hold hands." Lily said

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund said to Peter

Peter grabs Edmund and Lily's hands, while Susan grabs Lucy and Lily's hands, and Edmund grabs Sophie's hand. The train races past and the bricks are pulled away. The luggage, the seat, the platform, and the station completely vanish. The six children find themselves on a beach. They step out into the sunlight. Susan and Lucy smile at each other, and run off. Peter grabs Lily and puts her on his back, laughing. While Edmund grabs Sophie's hand and they follow the others. They jump into the water and start playing. Then, Edmund looks up.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked

"Well, where do you think?" Peter asked

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund said

The Pevensies and Lawsons look up and see the ruins.


	3. Chapter 2

They explore the ruins. Lucy finds an apple and takes a bite. Peter walks up some steps and looks around. Lucy stares at the water.

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy said

Susan notices something on the ground and picks it up.

"I think we did." Susan replied

The six children look at the golden chess knight that Susan has found.

"Hey, that's mine... from my chess set." Edmund said

"Which chess set?" Peter asked

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess setin Finchley, did I?" Edmund replied

Lucy and Sophie look over at the ruined dais.

"It can't be." Sophie said

Lucy and Sophie run over to the dais and everyone follows.

"Lucy! Sophie!" Peter yelled

"Don't you see?" Sophie asked

"What?" Lily asked

"Imagine walls..." Lucy started

Lucy and Sophie placed Peter, Susan, Lily, and Edmund

"And columns there..." Sophie continued

They both placed themselves.

"And a glass roof." They both finished

Everyone looks.

"Cair Paravel." Peter said

Edmund bends down and looks at something.

"Catapults." Edmund said

"What?" Sophie asked

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund said

 **In the Telmarine Kingdom**

Glozelle and his men ride back across the bridge. Miraz stands on a balcony with Prunaprismia, the baby in his arms. He spies Glozelle and his men returning, and hands the baby to her. He walks into the stables.

"Wait, my lord! It is not what you think." Glozelle said

"Then what is it?" Miraz asked

"We're not exactly sure." Glozelle replied

Glozelle nods to a soldier, who then removes the cloth on a horse. Miraz's eyes widen.

"Impossible." Miraz said

Miraz and Glozelle exchange glances.

 _In the Great Hall_

The Telmarine lords are debating.

"I warned this council when it put its trust in Miraz... there would be consequences." Sopespian said

"No, no. We cannot accuse the Lord Protector without proof!" A council member said

"How long are we going to continue to hide behind that excuse? Until every seat in this chamber is empty?" Another member asked

The doors open and Miraz enters.

"Lords of the council, my apologies for being late. I was not aware we were in session." Miraz said

"No doubt you were otherwise occupied." Sopespian said

"My lord?" Miraz asked

"Ever since the death of Caspian the ninth, you have behaved as if you were king. And now it seems behind these walls, even Prince Caspian has gone missing." A council member said

"My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz. Imagine losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne, on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son." Sopespian said

"Thank you, Lord Sopespian. Your compassion is a boon in such troubled times." Miraz said

"I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy couldhave occurred." Sopespian said

"That is the most disturbing news of all. Our beloved Caspian was abducted... by Narnians!" Miraz said

"You go too far, Miraz! You expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on fairytales?" Another council member asked

Miraz signals to Glozelle, and he opens the door. Two soldiers bring in Trumpkin. The Telmarine lords gasp.

"We forget, my lords... Narnia was once a savage land. Fearsome creatures roamed free. Much of our forefather's blood was shed to exterminate this vermin... Or so we thought. But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves, they've been breeding, like cockroaches under a rock. Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to STRIKE!" Miraz said

Miraz hits Trumpkin, which displaces the gag.

"And you wonder why we don't like you." Trumpkin said

"Well I intend to strike back. Even if I have to cut down the entire forest. I assure you. I will find Prince Caspian, and finish what our ancestors began." Miraz promised

 **With the Pevensies and Lawsons**

The boys run over to a wall and start moving it to reveal adoor behind it. They break the door down. Peter tears off apiece of his short and wraps it around a stick.

"I don't suppose you have any matches in there, doyou?" Peter asked

"No... but would this help?" Edmund asked

Edmund pulls an electric torch (flashlight) out his bag.

"You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter said smiling

The Pevensies and Lawsons step inside with Edmund leading the way. Lucy pauses when she sees the treasure chamber, and their six chests below. They rush down the stairs.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." Lily said

They all run over to their chests. Lucy pulls out a dress.

"I was so tall." Lucy said

"Well, you were older then." Susan said

"As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger." Edmund said

Edmund had a helmet on that was way to big for him, Sophie stifled a giggle.

Peter blows the dust away from the item in his hands, and sees the image of a lion on a large gold plate. He looks up to see the statue standing behind his chest, and slowly walks towards it.

"What is it?" Sophie asked

Susan was digging through her chest, furiously.

"My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back." Susan said

Peter slowly opens his chest, takes out his sword and draws it.

"'When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death'." Peter said reading the inscription

"'And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again'. Everyone we knew... Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers... they're all gone." Lucy said

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Lily said

 **Outside**

Two Telmarine soldiers are rowing down the river. One looks at Trumpkin, who is bound and gagged.

"He won't stop staring." The first soldier said

"So don't look." The second one said

Trumpkin continues to stare.

"Here's fine." The first one said

They both lift Trumpkin. Then, an arrow hits the side of the boat. The six run up and draw their weapons. Susan quickly puts another arrow to the string and Lily drew her bow.

"Drop him!" Susan yelled

"'Drop him'?" Trumpkin asked muffled

The soldiers drop Trumpkin into the water. One of them picks up a crossbow, and Lily shoots him. The other jumps into the water and swims away. Trumpkin sinks to the bottom, and Peter dives in and pulls him to shore. Edmund pulls the boat in. Lucy cuts Trumpkin's bonds with her dagger. He pulls the gag off.

"'Drop him'?! That's the best you can come up with?" Trumpkin asked

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Susan said

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." Trumpkin said

"Maybe we should have let them." Lily said

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." Trumpkin said

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin asked

"It's a bit of a long story." Sophie said

Susan hands Peter's sword back to him. Trumpkin notices the hilt and looks up at Peter. He surveys the six of them.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" Trumpkin asked

"High King Peter... the Magnificent." Peter said

Peter holds out his hand.

"You probably could have left out the last bit." Susan said

"Probably." Trumpkin said, chuckling

"You might be surprised." Peter said

Peter draws his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." Trumpkin said

"Not me. Him." Peter said

Peter looks at Edmund who draws his sword. Peter hands his sword to Trumpkin. He takes it and then the sword drops in the sand. Edmund smiles at Peter. Suddenly, Trumpkin knocks Edmund's sword away and swings. Edmund ducks, and Trumpkin hits him in the face. Edmund backs off.

"Edmund!" Sophie yelled

"Aww, you alright?" Trumpkin asked, sarcastically

They circle around and continue fighting. Trumpkin slashes at Edmund's feet, but he jumps with both feet off the ground so that the blow goes under them. A few seconds later, Trumpkin's sword flies out of his grip. Trumpkin stares, and falls down in the sand.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all." Trumpkin said

"What horn?" Susan asked


	4. Chapter 3

**With Caspian**

Caspian, with his head bandaged, opens his eyes. He takes off the bandage and gets up.

"This bread is so stale." Nikabrik complained

"I'll just get him some soup then." Trufflehunter said

"You said you were going to get rid of him." Nikabrik said

"No, I said I'd take care of him." Trufflehunter said

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough." Nikabrik said

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy!" A brown hair girl said

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!" Nikabrik said

"We can't kill him now, not after bandaging his head. It would be like murdering a guest." A blonde girl said

"Ah, and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?" Nikabrik asked

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing." A blonde boy said

Caspian bolts for the door, making Trufflehunter drop the bowl of soup. Nikabrik stands in Caspian's way. Caspian pulls a hot poker from the fire and blocks Nikabrik's blows.

"See? I told you we should've killed him!" Nikabrik said

"You know why we can't!" The blonde girl said

"If you're taking a vote, I'm with her." Caspian said

"We can't let him go! He has seen us!" Nikabrik said

Nikabrik swings his sword a few more times, but Caspian blocks him.

"That's enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Trufflehunter asked

Nikabrik stops.

"Now, look what you made me do! I spent half the morning on that soup." Trufflehunter said

"Wh-what are you?" Caspian asked

"It's funny. You'd think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one." Trufflehunter said

Caspian: No, I mean... You're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik said

Trufflehunter returns with more soup.

"Here we are. Still hot." Trufflehunter said

"Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers" Nikabrik asked

"I'm not a soldier! I'm Prince Caspian... the tenth." Caspian revealed

"What are you doing here?" The blonde girl asked

"Running away. My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." Caspian said

"Well, this changes things." The brown hair girl said

"Yes... It means we won't have to kill you ourselves." Nikabrik said

"You're right." Caspian said

Caspian gets up and starts putting on his armor.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked

"My uncle will not stop until I am dead." Caspian said

"Wait, you're meant to save us! Don't you know what this is?" Trufflehunter asked

Caspian stares at the horn in Trufflehunter's hands.

"It's Aunt Susan's horn." The brown hair girl said

"You're Prince Dylan and Princess Victoria." Caspian said pointing at the boy and blonde girl

"And you're Princess Rosemary." Caspian said pointing at the brown hair girl

They all nodded.

 **With the six and Trumpkin**

The six and Trumpkin row down Glasswater. Sophie and Lucy look up at the trees.

"They're so still." Lucy said

"They're trees. What do you expect?" Trumpkin asked

"They used to dance." Sophie said

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since." Trumpkin said

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked

"Aslan? I thought he abandoned us after you lot did." Trumpkin said

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Trumpkin asked

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." Lily said

They finally reach the shore and climb out of the boat. Trumpkin ties the boat down. Lucy wanders off and notices a bear.

"Hello there! It's alright, we're friends." Lucy said

The bear stands up and looks at Lucy.

"Don't move, Your Majesty!" Trumpkin exclaimed

The bear starts charging. Susan puts an arrow to the string.

"Stay away from her!" Susan yelled

"Susan, shoot!" Edmund yelled

The bear continues charging. Lucy screams. Just before it reaches her, an arrow hits the bear and it falls over. Susan looks over and sees that it was Lily who fired.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Lily asked

"I expect he was hungry." Trumpkin said

They all run over to Lucy. Peter helps her up and points his sword at the bear's body.

"He was wild." Edmund commented

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become." Trumpkin said

Trumpkin draws his knife.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Trumpkin said before he began skinning the bear


	5. Chapter 4

Caspian, Dylan, Rosemary, and Victoria walk through a forest of ferns. They hear something and stop.

"I can hear you." Caspian said

Behind them, Nikabrik and Trufflehunter come out of hiding.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens." Trufflehunter said

They keep walking.

"Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding." Trufflehunter said

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs." Nikabrik said

Caspian stops.

"Minotaurs... they're real?" Caspian asked

"And very bad tempered." Victoria said

"Yeah, not to mention big." Dylan said

"Huge." Rosemary agreed

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian asked

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do." Rosemary said

"What about Aslan?" Caspian asked

Rosemary, Dylan, Victoria, Nikabrik, and Trufflehunter stop and look at each other.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked

"Stories." Caspian replied

"Wait a minute... Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter asked

"No, my professor... Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kinds of questions you should be asking." Caspian said

Caspian begins walking off as Trufflehunter sniffs.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked

"Humans." Trufflehunter replied

Nikabrik points at Victoria, Dylan, Rosemary, and Caspian. "Them?" He asked

"No... them!" Trufflehunter shouted

They look over and see Telmarine soldiers approaching on foot.

"There they are!" A soldier yelled

"Run!" Dylan yelled

They run away as arrows fly past them. Trufflehunter gets hit and falls.

"Oh no..." Nikabrik said

"Wait, I'll go!" Caspian said

Caspian runs back. Trufflehunter gives him the horn.

"Take it, go! It's more important than I am!" Trufflehunter said

Soldiers stop and take aim. Suddenly the ferns rustle, and a soldier falls. Caspian looks confused, but picks up Trufflehunter and runs. More soldiers fall as they pursue them. Caspian reaches Rosemary and puts the badger down.

"Get him out of here." Caspian told Rosemary

Caspian and Dylan draw their swords, while Victoria notched in arrow to her bow and took aim. They start walking back. Another soldier falls. The last one throws down his crossbow, draws his sword, and starts swinging wildly at the ferns around him.

"Where are you?!" The soldier yelled in frustration

The solider falls. The rustle in the ferns starts coming towards Caspian... then, something flips out of the ferns and knocks Caspian down. A sword flies into the air, lands in the creature's hand, and is pointed at Caspian.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" The creature said

Caspian just stares.

"You are a mouse." Caspian said

The mouse sighs.

"I was hoping for something a little more original. Come on, pick up your sword." The mouse said

Caspian looks over at his sword, lying on the ground beside him.

"Uh, no thanks." Caspian said

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man." The mouse said

"Which is why I will live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Caspian said

"I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!" The mouse said

"Reepicheep, stay your blade!" Victoria said

"Victoria? I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!" Reepicheep said

"She doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik said

"Reepicheep, he's the one that blew the horn!" Dylan said

Reepicheep stares at Caspian.

"What?" Reepicheep asked

"Then let him bring it forward." Glenstorm said

Glenstorm and his sons come over the hill.

"This is the reason we have gathered." Glenstorm said

 **With the six and Trumpkin**

The six and Trumpkin walk through the forest.

"I don't remember this way at all." Susan said

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter said

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lily retorted

"I wish he'd just listen to the DLF." Lucy said

"DLF?" Edmund asked

"Dear Little Friend." Sophie replied

"Oh, that's not patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin asked

Peter steps into a rock passage and stops.

"I'm not lost." Peter said

"No... you're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin said

"You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush." Peter said

"But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin said

"That explains it then. You're mistaken." Peter said

They continue walking until they come to the gorge. They look down at the rushing water below.

"Over hundreds of years, water eroded the earth's soil..." Susan started

"Oh, shut up." Peter said

"Is there a way down?" Lily asked

"Yeah... falling. Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?" Trumpkin asked

"Anything's better than walking." Susan said

They start to walk away. But Lucy and Sophie glance back.

"Aslan? It's Aslan!" Lucy exclaimed

"It's Aslan over there! Well, can't you see? He's right..." Sophie started

They turn back and see nothing. Their smiles fade.

"...there." Sophie finished

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked

"We're not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy said

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter said

"I think we know Aslan when we see him." Sophie said

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy and Sophie, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said

Peter looks.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy replied

"I'm sorry, Lu, Soph." Peter said

They walk away. Lucy and Sophie look back, sad.

 **With Caspian, Victoria, Dylan, and Rosemary**

The Narnians are shouting at Caspian.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik exclaimed

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian defended

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarmines have taken?" A minotaur asked

"Our homes!" A Narnian shouted

"Our freedom!" A faun shouted

"Our lives!" A mouse shouted

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked

"Accountable... and punishable!" Nikabrik sneered

"Who died and made you king?" Victoria asked

"That's words from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Dylan asked

"And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!" Nikabrik said

"Then we are lucky it is not in your power to bring her back. Or do you want us to ask this boy to go against Aslan?" Trufflehunter asked

More shouting comes from the Narnians.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was King."

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik asked

"Because I can help you. Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." Caspian said

"It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve have come forth to offer us back our freedom." Glenstorm said

"Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" Pattertwig asked

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are... in strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." Caspian said

"If you will leads us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." Glenstorm said

"And we offer you our lives... unreservedly." Reepicheep said and bows

"Miraz's army will not be far behind, sires and miladies." Trufflehunter said

"If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon." Rosemary said

 **With the six and Trumpkin**

The Telmarines continue building the bridge. The six and Trumpkin hide and watch.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way after all." Susan said

 _At the gorge_

"Where do you two think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Sophie and Lucy

"I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups. I didn't think I saw him, I did see him." Lucy said

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin said

"It was right around..." Sophie started

The ground collapses under Sophie and she screams. The others rush over and see her sitting safely just a few feet down.

"...here." Sophie finished

Looking down, they see a steep and narrow path going slantwise down into the gorge between rocks. They walk down the path and cross the gorge. Lucy slips and Trumpkin catches her, while Sophie looks up at the trees.

 _Later_

Lucy watches the sky with her hands behind her head.

"Lucy, you awake?" Susan asked

"Hmm." Lucy said

"Why do you think I couldn't see Aslan?" Susan asked

Lucy sits up.

"You believe me?" Lucy asked

"Well, we got across the gorge." Susan said

"I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to." Lucy said

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?" Susan asked

"I hoped so." Lucy replied

"I just got used to the idea of living in England." Susan said

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" Lucy asked

"While it lasts." Susan replied

They go to sleep after that.

 _At dawn_

Lucy and Sophie hear a growl and wake get up and walk away from the others. They push branches out of the way as they make their way through the forest. A dryad floats past them laughing. The trees move aside, making way for them.

"Lucy... Sophie..." Aslan said softly

Lucy and Sophie run and he is there. Aslan stands on top of a small hill. Sophie and Lucy joyfully run over and hug him.

"I've missed you so much... You've grown!" Lucy said

"Every year you grow, so shall I." Aslan replied

"Where've you been? Why haven't you come to help us?" Sophie asked

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear ones." Aslan replied

Suddenly a twig snaps.


	6. Chapter 5

Lucy and Sophie wake up. Lucy looks over and sees Susan sleeping.

"Susan, get up!" Lucy whispers to Susan

"Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like." Susan replied

Susan rolls over and keeps sleeping. Lucy and Sophie walk away again. Sophie touches one of the trees.

"Wake up." Sophie said

They keep walking and hear a growl.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked

Someone sneaks up behind Lucy and Sophie, puts hands over their mouths, and drags them back. Lucy and Sophie see that it is Peter. They look over and see that the source of the growl, a minotaur. Peter signals Lucy and Sophie to be quiet, draws his sword, and slowly starts walking towards the minotaur. Then, Caspian comes out of nowhere. They begin fighting. Peter swings, misses, and sticks his sword into the tree. Caspian kicks Peter and he falls. Peter recovers, coming at Caspian with a rock, and Caspian picks up Peter's sword.

"No!" Lucy yelled

They stop. Peter looks around as the Narnians come out of hiding. Caspian points Peter's sword at Peter and breathes heavily.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked

"Yes. And who are you?" Caspian asked

"Peter!" Lily yelled

Lily, Susan, Edmund, and Trumpkin run up. Caspian looks at the sword in his hand and sees the lion head. He looks up at Peter.

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked

"I believe you called." Peter responded

"Well yes, but... I thought you'd be older." Caspian said

"Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years." Peter said

"No! No, that's alright. You're just... You're not exactly what I expected." Caspian said looking at Susan.

"Neither are you!" Edmund replied looking at a minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter said

Dylan, Rosemary, and Victoria heard the commotion and came running.

"Victoria? Dylan?" Lily asked

"Mum!" Victoria yelled and ran to Lily then Peter

"Dylan? Vic?" Peter asked

"Dad!" Dylan exclaimed and hugged Peter then Lily

"Rose?" Sophie asked

"Mum!" Rosemary yelled and ran to Sophie

"Rosie!" Edmund exclaimed

"Dad!" Rosemary yelled as she hugged Edmund

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my lieges. Our hearts and swords are at your service." Reepicheep told Lily and Peter

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy told Sophie and Susan

"Aunt Lucy, don't!" Victoria warned

Reepicheep draws his sword.

"Who said that?!" Reepicheep asked, outraged

"...Sorry." Lucy apologized

"Oh, uh... Your Majesty. With the greatest respect... I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia." Reepicheep said

Peter: Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Lily said

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire and milady." Reepicheep said

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said

Caspian gives Peter his sword. Peter sheathes it, and walks away.

 **With the Telmarines**

Glozelle shows Miraz an empty wagon.

"How much did they take?" Miraz asked

"Enough weapons for three regiments. And that's not all." Glozelle said

Glozelle lowers the door of the wagon.

"'You were right to fear the woods'." Miraz read

"'X'?" Sopespian asked

"Caspian... the tenth." Miraz said

"I had my orders, my lord. The blame is mine." Glozelle said

"I know... Tell me, how many men were killed?" Miraz asked

"None, sir." Glozelle said

"None?" Miraz asked

"They came like ghosts in the dead of night." Glozelle said

"Then how do you explain your injuries?" Miraz asked

Glozelle looks confused. Miraz hits him across the face.

"I asked, how many men were killed in this bloody Narnian attack, of which you were the fortunate survivor?" Miraz asked

Miraz holds out a sword.

"General... how many?" Miraz asked

Glozelle, his lip bleeding, hesitates and looks back at his soldiers. Then he takes hold of the sword.

"Three." Glozelle responded

Miraz walks away and turns to Sopespian.

"My apologies, Lord Sopespian. Caspian is not the victim of this savage uprising. He is the instigator." Miraz said

Miraz climbs onto his horse.

"It seems Narnia is in need of a new king." Miraz said and rides away.

 **With the Narnians**

The Narnians, led by Peter, Lily, and Caspian, walk through the forest.

"So, what are they like?" Trufflehunter asked Trumpkin

"Complainers... Stubborn as mules in the morning." Trumpkin responded

"So you like them?" Nikabrik asked

"Well enough." Trumpkin replied

They see Aslan's How. Centaurs stand on either side of the entrance and raise their swords. Caspian stops and lets the six, Victoria, Dylan, and Rosemary go first. Lucy smiles at a child centaur who is holding his sword too low. They enter the How and find Narnians making weapons.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian said

"Pete, Lil, you may want to see this." Susan said

The six, Caspian, Victoria, Dylan, and Rosemary, Dylan, Peter, and Edmund carrying torches, look at the carvings on the walls, which show the six as Kings and Queens.

"It's us." Lily said

"What is this place?" Sophie asked Caspian

"You don't know?" Caspian asked

Caspian picks up a torch and leads them down a dark tunnel. At the end, he lights a fire and it spreads around the room, revealing carvings of Narnians and Aslan... and the cracked Stone Table. Lucy and Sophie look at the carving of Aslan and slowly walk forward. Lucy turns back.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy said

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said

The all look at the carving of Aslan.


	7. Chapter 6

A faun stand outside keep watch. He notices a Telmarine soldier in the forest. The soldier quickly rides away.

 **In the Stone Table room**

Peter and Lily are talking to the Narnians.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." Lily said

"What do you propose we do, Sire? Milady?" Reepicheep asked

"We..." Caspian said as Peter said "Our..."

Peter looks at Caspian. Caspian concedes.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken their castle." Caspian said

"There's always a first time." Lily said

"Even if we did we're going to lose soldiers." Sophie said

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin said agreeing with Peter and Lily

"But we have the advantage here." Rosemary said

"Not really." Victoria said

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan said

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter said

"Look, I appreciate what you've done,but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb." Peter told Caspian

"Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out." Edmund said

"Exactly." Dylan said agreeing with Edmund

"We could collect nuts!" Pattertwig said

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines! ...Shut up!" Reepicheep told Pattertwig

Reepicheep turns to Peter and Lily.

"I think you know where I stand on this, Sire, Milady." Reepicheep said

"If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked Glenstorm

"Or die trying, my liege." Glenstorm said

"That's what I'm worried about." Rosemary said

"Sorry?" Lily asked

"Well, you're all acting like there are only two options." Sophie said

"Dying here, or dying there." Lucy said

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu, Soph, Rose." Peter said

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy said

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter said


	8. Chapter 7

Wide shot of the Telmarine castle. Two griffins fly in, carrying Edmund and Sophie. They land on top of a tower, out of sight of a soldier who stands guard. He looks up, and sees nothing. Then, the griffin grabs him and pulls him up. Edmund and Sophie jump down, and Edmund uses his electric torch to signal the others. Lily, Peter, Susan, and Caspian, carried by griffins, fly in and land. Caspian flies low and kills a soldier on the way. Another soldier notices Edmund's signals and aims his crossbow. Lily shoots him. They land and Peter kills a Telmarine soldier.

Outside, Asterius sneaks along. A soldier sees him and draws his sword. Asterius puts a finger to his lips.

"Shhh..." Austerius whispered

Nikabrik comes up behind him and hits the soldier in the head. Led by Reepicheep, the mice climb out from underground, and scurry through the gate, easily fitting through the bars. They crawl across a rope and enter the castle. Reepicheep notices a cat around the corner. He draws his sword and smiles.

Peter, Susan, and Caspian climb down a wall. Caspian knocks on a window.

"Professor?" Caspian asked whispering

Caspian opens the window and steps into Doctor Cornelius' study. Lily, Peter, and Susan follow. Caspian finds a pair of glasses on the table.

"I have to find him." Caspian said

"You don't have time. You have to get to the gatehouse." Lily said

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I." Caspian said

Lily, Peter, and Susan exchange glances.

"We can take care of Miraz." Susan said to Peter and Lily

"And I can still make it to the gatehouse in time." Caspian said

Caspian runs off. A Telmarine soldier walks around the castle interior. He notices that the cat is tied up. He looks around suspiciously. Reepicheep drops into frame, hanging upside down, and draws his rapier. The soldier turns and sees him.

"Yes, I'm a mouse." Reepicheep said and hits the soldier

He jumps down and signals the other mice. They all jump onto another soldier and knock him over. Then they climb onto each others backs and open the door. Trumpkin enters and shoots another soldier.

"Ah, we were expecting someone, you know, taller." Reepicheep told Trumpkin

"You're one to talk." Trumpkin said

"Is that supposed to be irony?" Reepicheep asked

Trumpkin shuts the door.

Caspian steps into Doctor Cornelius' cell, where his professor lies chained to the floor. Caspian wakes him up.

"Five more minutes?" Caspian joked

"What are you doing here? I didn't help you escape just so you could get captured again. You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here." Cornelius said

"He'll learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell." Caspian said

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did." Cornelius said

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked

"I'm sorry." Cornelius said

Caspian runs off as Doctor Cornelius watches.

A sword is put to Miraz's throat as he sleep. He opens his eyes, looks up, and chuckles.

"Thank goodness... you're safe." Miraz said

"Get up." Caspian ordered

Miraz climbs out of bed. Prunaprismia sits up.

"Caspian?" Prunaprismia asked

"Stay where you are." Caspian ordered

"What are you doing?" Prunaprismia asked

"I should think it's obvious, dear." Miraz said

Miraz looks at Caspian.

"You know, some might consider this inappropriate behavior." Miraz said

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you." Caspian said

"But you're not like me, are you? It's sad. The first time you have any backbone, and it's such a waste." Miraz said

Prunaprismia aims a crossbow at Caspian.

"Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this." Prunaprismia said

"We don't want you to either!" Lily said

Peter. Lily, and Susan enter the bedroom. Peter draws his sword, and Susan and Lily aim an arrows at Prunaprismia.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz said

"Caspian, what are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse." Peter said

"No! Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" Caspian said

Caspian turned to Miraz.

"Did you kill my father?" Caspian asked Miraz

"Now we get to it." Miraz said

"You told me your brother died in his sleep." Prunaprismia said

"That was more or less true." Miraz said

Caspian takes a few steps towards Miraz, and Miraz is forced to step back against the window.

"Did you kill my father?" Caspian asked

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan said

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz said

Prunaprismia lowers the crossbow a little.

"How could you?" Prunaprismia asked

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger!" Miraz said

Miraz starts walking forward, and Caspian slowly steps back.

"Stop! Stay right there!" Lily ordered

"For our son! You must choose. Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!" Miraz exclaimed

"No!" Prunaprismia exclaimed

Prunaprismia shoots. Caspian falls over, and Miraz escapes through a secret door in the wall.

Up top, Edmund accidentally drops his electric torch. It falls onto a lower tower. A soldier picks it up, and accidentally turns it on. The light beam shines high into the sky.

Outside, Nikabrik and the army watch the light.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikabrik asked

Sophie and Edmund jump down on the soldier. Bells sound, and the Telmarine soldiers start waking up.

Lily, Peter, Susan, and Caspian run through the halls. Peter runs down a different hall.

"Peter!" Susan yelled

"Our army is just outside!" Peter said

Lily, Susan, and Caspian run after Peter. He runs through the courtyard and kills two Telmarine soldiers.

"Now, Ed! Soph, now! Signal the troops!" Peter said

Up top, Edmund and Sophie are struggling with a soldier.

"We're a little busy right now, Pete!" Sophie said

Edmund drops his sword. So he uses his electric torch to hit the soldier, and knocks him down. He tries to turn it on, but finds it broken.

Below, Peter tries to open the gate.

"Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!" Lily said

"No, I can still do this! Help me!" Peter said

Susan, Lily, and Caspian help Peter turn the wheel to open the gate.

"Just who exactly are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan asked

They continue turning the wheel.

Up top, Edmund keeps shaking his torch, trying to get it to work.

Inside, Trumpkin and the mice turn the wheel to lower the drawbridge.

Outside, Glenstorm and the army grow restless. Finally, the torch turns on, and Edmund flashes it. Glenstorm shouts and the Narnians charge into the castle. Asterius uses his horns to smash through the first gate. The Narnians charge past Peter, Lily, Susan, and Caspian. They draw their weapons, and run to join the battle.

"For Narnia!" Lily yelled

The Narnians charge through the courtyard, and start fighting.

Up top, a Telmarine with a crossbow aims at Peter. Sophie slides down and knocks the soldier over. Peter looks up.

"Ed! Soph!" Peter yelled

Edmund looks to his left and sees the other Telmarines with crossbows. He grabs Sophie, dives into a room, and kicks the door shut just in time. Peter and Tyrus start fighting their way up to Miraz's balcony. Tyrus jumps and raises his weapon. Glozelle shoots him in the shoulder. Miraz slowly walks over to Tyrus... and then pushes him. Peter watches as the satyr tumbles down and hits the ground hard.

"Get that gate closed!" Miraz told Glozelle

The gate starts closing. Asterius runs over and holds the gate open. Peter watches.

"Fall back!" Peter yelled

"Retreat!" Lily ordered

Peter runs around telling all the Narnians to retreat. Glenstorm swings Susan onto his back on the way out.

"Caspian!" Susan told Peter and Lily

"We'll find him!" Lily said

Edmund and Sophie walk onto the tower where they first landed, and Edmund uses his torch to lock the door. Sophie looks over the edge, but the griffins are nowhere in sight. The soldiers on the other side bang against the door.

Caspian and Cornelius emerge, with Caspian holding the reigns of an extra horse. Peter kicks a soldier, jumps onto the horse, grabbing Lily.

Up top, Edmund's torch breaks and the soldier's burst through the door with drawn swords. Sophie and Edmund look down... and then jump. The soldiers look over the edge... and two griffins fly up with Sophie and Edmund riding.

Peter barley makes it out before Asterius collapses and the gate shuts. Many Narnians are still trapped inside. Peter, Lily, and Reepicheep are the last to exit. Peter looks back in horror. Glentorm nods to one of his sons. The draw-bridge starts going up. Holding back tears, Peter looks back at the Narnians and hesitates. Then he rides away.

On the griffins, Edmund and Sophie fly over the castle and survey the damage.


	9. Chapter 8

Lucy looks at her cordial as she, Dylan, Victoria, and Rosemary wait in the Stone Table room. Victoria hears something, and rushes outside, with Dylan. The army, led by Peter, Lily, and Caspian, return.

"What happened?" Lucy asked

"Ask him." Peter said talking about Caspian

"Peter." Susan said

"Me? You could have called it off. There was still time." Caspian said

"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now." Lily said

"And, if you'd just stayed here like Sophie, Rose, Lucy, I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian said

"You called us, remember?" Lily said

"My first mistake." Caspian said

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Lily said

"Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." Caspian said

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it than Miraz does! You, him, your father... Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" Peter said

Caspian shouts, and they both draw their swords.

"Stop it!" Sophie yelled

Glenstorm sets down an injured Trumpkin. Lucy runs over and gives him a drop from her cordial. He opens his eyes.

"What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough." Trumpkin said

Lucy smiles at Trumpkin.

"Thank you, my dear little friend." Trumpkin said to Lucy

 **In the Telmarine kingdom**

A few Telmarine workers put the final piece of the bridge into place. Miraz walks down the great hall and Sopespian places a crown on his head. He rises, and sits in the throne. They all bow. Miraz walks out onto a balcony in the courtyard, where the Telmarine people shout "Long live the king!"

The Telmarine army begins crossing the bridge.

 **In the How**

Caspian looks at the carvings of the six at Aslan's How. Nikabrik walks up.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy? The Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army is half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough." Nikabrik said

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian asked

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne. We can get it for you." Nikabrik said

Nikabrik walks away. Caspian hesitates and then follows. They enter the Stone Table room.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for nearly a hundred years." Nikabrik said

They hear something. Caspian draws his sword, and steps forward. A cloaked figure steps out of the shadows and starts slowly walking towards Caspian.

"Who's there?" Caspian asked

"I am hunger, I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show... me... your enemies!" The figure said

The werewolf throws off his hood. A hag approaches.

"And you can guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian asked

"And more." The hag said

Caspian puts away his sword, and then looks back at Nikabrik. The dwarf nods.

"Let the circle be drawn." The hag said

The hag begins saying strange words. The werewolf draws a circle on the ground around Caspian. The hag pulls out the White Witch's wand, and sticks it into the ground. Ice grows up, covering the image of Aslan. Within the ice wall, the White Witch appears.

"Wait... this isn't what I wanted!" Caspian said

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours, my king." The witch said

"No!" Caspian yelled

The werewolf grabs Caspian's hand, and the hag cuts it. The witch sticks her hand out of the ice. She smiles. Caspian looks at the witch... and then seems to stop resisting.

"Stop!" Lily yelled

Sophie, Dylan, Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin run into the room and draw their swords. The werewolf crawls over the Stone Table and attacks. Nikabrik and Trumpkin sword fight. The hag knocks Peter's sword out of his hand. Edmund swings at the werewolf. The werewolf howls. Nikabrik stands over Trumpkin, but Lucy comes up and puts her dagger to Nikabrik's throat. Nikabrik twists Lucy's arm around and throws her to the floor. Dylan kicks the hag into a pillar and she falls. Edmund runs away, turns back, and hits the werewolf. Nikabrik looks at Lucy and hesitates, and then Sophie and Trumpkin stab him in the back. The witch keeps reaching towards Caspian.

"Come on..." The witch urged

Peter pushes Caspian away and points his sword at the witch.

"Get away from him!" Peter ordered

The witch falls back a little.

"Peter dear... I have missed you. Come, just one drop." The witch urged

The Witch reaches towards Peter.

"You know you can't do this alone." The witch said

Peter hesitates, and then lowers his sword a little. Then the Witch groans, and the ice wall shatters. Edmund and Sophie stand behind with their swords still drawn.

"I know. You had it sorted." Edmund said

Edmund and Sophie walk away. Peter and Caspian look at the carving of Aslan. Then they look back and see Susan and Lily. The girls walk out.

 _Later_

Caspian sits outside Aslan's How. Doctor Cornelius joins him.

"Why did you never tell me about my father?" Caspian asked

"My mother was a black dwarf from the northern mountains. I risked my life all these years so that one day you might be a better king than those before you." Cornelius said

"Then I have failed you." Caspian said

"Everything I told you, everything I didn't... It was only because I believe in you. You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history: The Telmarine who saved Narnia." Cornelius said


	10. Chapter 9

Peter and Lily sit in front of the cracked Stone Table and look at the carving of Aslan. Lucy walks up and sits beside them.

"You're lucky, you know." Lily said

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just give us some kind of proof." Lily said

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." Lucy said

Sophie and Edmund run up.

"Pete, Lil, you'd better come quickly." Edmund said

They go outside, and see the Telmarine army approaching. Miraz, in full armor, rides to the front.

 _In the Stone Table room_

The Narnians are making plans. Peter announced that Lucy would be going into the forest.

"Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?" Trumpkin asked

"It's our only chance." Lily said

"And she won't be alone." Susan said

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." Trufflehunter said

"For Aslan." Reepicheep said

"For Aslan!" Bulgy Bear repeated

Peter looks at the Bulgy Bear.

"I'm going with you." Trumpkin told Lucy

"No, we need you here." Lucy said

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter said

"If I may..." Caspian started

Caspian steps forward.

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us sometime." Caspian said

"What do you have in mind?" Victoria asked

 _Later Outside_

Rosemary, Sophie, Edmund, Glenstorm, and Wimbleweather, walk across the battlefield carrying green branches. Miraz watches through a telescope.

"Perhaps they intend to surrender." Glozelle suggested

"No. They are much too noble for that." Miraz said

Wimbleweather and Glenstorm wait outside the tent as Edmund reads the challenge.

"'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender'." Edmund read

Edmund rolls up the scroll.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund and Princess Sophie..." Miraz started

"King and Queen." Rosemary corrected

"Pardon?" Miraz asked

"It's King Edmund and Queen Sophie actually. Just King and Queen though. Peter is the High King and Lily is the High Queen. I know, it's confusing." Sophie said

"Why would we risk such a proposal? When our army could wipe you out by nightfall." Miraz said

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct." Rosemary said

"And so you will be again." Miraz said

Edmund: Then you should have little to fear." Edmund said

Miraz laughs.

"This is not a question of bravery." Miraz said

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Sophie asked

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz said

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty, whatever your decision." A Telmarine Lord said

"Sire, our military advantage alone allows us the perfect excuse to avoid..." Sopespian started

Miraz stands up and draws his sword.

"I am not avoiding anything!" Miraz yelled

"I am merely pointing out that my Lord is well within his rights to refuse." Sopespian said

"His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king." Glozelle said

Miraz points his sword at Edmund.

"You had better hope your brother's sword proves sharper." Miraz said

Sophie and Edmund smile at each other.

 **With Susan, Lucy, and Caspian**

Inside Aslan's How, Susan and Lucy climb up on Caspian's horse.

"Destier has always served me well. You are in good hands." Caspian said

"Or hooves." Lucy joked

Caspian smiles. Then he looks up at Susan.

"Good luck." Caspian said

"Thanks." Susan said

Caspian pulls out the horn.

"Maybe it is time you had this back." Caspian said

"Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me again." Susan said

The girls ride off as Caspian watches.

"'You might need to call me again'?" Lucy asked

"Oh, shut up." Susan said


	11. Chapter 10

Peter, Lily, Victoria, Dylan, Rosemary, Sophie and Edmund walk out of Aslan's How as the Narnians cheer them on.

"If it should appear to be going poorly..." Miraz started

Glozelle looks at the crossbow in his hands.

"Understood, my Lord." Glozelle said

Peter draws his sword and steps forward. Miraz steps forward and they begin circling.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz said

"Well, feel free." Peter said

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked

"Just one." Peter said

Peter pulls down his helmet and jumps at Miraz. They begin fighting. The two armies cheer.

 **In the forest**

Susan and Lucy ride away. Telmarine soldiers on horseback pursue them.

"They've seen us!" Lucy exclaimed

Susan stops the horse and climbs off.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked

"I'm sorry, Lu. It looks like you'll be going alone after all." Susan said

Lucy rides off. She takes once last glance at Susan, and then disappears. Susan turns towards the oncoming Telmarines. She puts an arrow to the string and takes aim. She takes down a few, and then is knocked down. A Telmarine is about to kill her when... Caspian comes out of nowhere, kills the Telmarine, and holds out his hand to Susan.

"Are you sure you won't be needing that horn?" Caspian asked

Susan climbs on his horse, and they ride off.

 **Back at the battlefield**

Peter and Miraz continue hits Miraz in the back. Miraz knocks off Peter's helmet, and then his coif. Peter swings low, and cuts Miraz's leg. Miraz glances at Glozelle who is still holding the crossbow. Miraz swings, and Peter falls over but quickly recovers. Miraz trips Peter, and then steps on his shield. Peter yells. Bulgy Bear gasps. Miraz swings, but Peter rolls out of the way. Peter keeps rolling and blocking. Then he stops and Miraz trips. Both quickly get up, breathing heavily. Peter looks over Miraz's shoulder and sees Caspian and Susan riding up.

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz asked

"Five minutes?" Peter asked

"Three." Miraz sneered

Peter and Miraz limp back to their sides.

"Lucy..." Peter started

"She got through... with a little help." Susan said

"Thanks." Peter told Caspian

"Well, you are busy." Caspian said

Miraz walks back to his side and throws his helmet down.

"I am sure you won't let it get that close again." Miraz said

Peter looks at the How.

"Better get up there, just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." Peter told Susan, Lily, and Victoria

Susan hugs Peter, and Lily gave him a kiss and a hug, then Victoria gave him a hug. He winces.

"Sorry." Victoria said

"It's alright." Peter said

"Take care." Lily said

"Keep smiling." Edmund told Peter

Peter raises his sword and forces a smile. The Narnians cheer, while Lily, Susan, and Victoria run back to the How.

"How does he look to you?" Miraz asked Sopespian

"Young." Sopespian replied

"But his majesty is doing extremely well... for his age." Glozelle said

Glozelle tightens a bandage around Miraz's knee and he winces. Peter holds his arm and groans. Edmund looks at it.

"I think it's dislocated. What do you think happens back home if you die here? You know, you've always been there. I never really... AWW!" Peter yelled

Edmund popped Peter's shoulder back in.

"Save it for later." Edmund said

Peter shakes his head when offered his helmet. Miraz also pushes away his helmet. They walk out to the fighting area again. Peter attacks quickly, but Miraz parries. Miraz starts hitting Peter with his shield. Peter falls, and Miraz runs towards him. Peter blocks and then trips Miraz. They both recover. Peter knocks Miraz's sword out of his hand. They continue fighting, Miraz using his shield. Peter tries to stab Miraz but fails. Miraz knocks Peter's sword out of his hand. Miraz tries to slam his shield into Peter, but Peter catches it. Peter twists Miraz's shield behind him. Miraz elbows Peter in the face and then pushes him into a pillar. Miraz picks up his sword and swings, but Peter blocks it with his vambraces. Peter stands up and punches Miraz's wounded leg. Miraz yells and falls down, dropping his sword.

"Respite! Respite!" Miraz yelled

"Now's no time for chivalry, Dad!" Dylan yelled

Peter hesitates. Miraz holds up his hand preparing for the blow. Peter lowers his arm and starts walking back to his side. After Pete's back is turned, Miraz grabs his sword and runs towards Peter.

"Look out!" Sophie yelled

Peter dodges just and time, grabs the sword, twists it around, and stabs Miraz beneath the arm. Miraz gasps and falls to his knees. Peter, holding Miraz's sword, hesitates again.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz asked

"It's not mine to take." Peter replied

Peter looks at Caspian. Caspian steps forward, and Peter hands Miraz's sword to him. Caspian slowly raises the sword.

"Perhaps I was wrong. It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine King after all." Miraz said

Miraz bows his head. Caspian raises the sword, screams, and stabs... the ground.

"Not one like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." Caspian said

Caspian walks away and the Narnians cheer. Sopespian walks over and helps Miraz up.

"My King." Sopespian said

"I will deal with you when this is over." Miraz said

Behind Miraz's back, Sopespian pulls out Susan's arrow.

"It is over." Sopespian said

Miraz gasps and falls over, the arrow sticking into his back. Sopespian runs up and takes Miraz's sword.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our King! To arms!" Sopespian yelled

"Get ready!" Peter yelled


	12. Chapter 11

Glozelle rides back towards the Telmarine army. A few soldiers rush at Peter. He turns and kills them.

"To arms, Telmar! To arms!" Glozelle yelled

The Telmarines raise their weapons and cheer.

"Cavalry... attack!" Glozelle yelled

The Telmarines charge. Peter looks back at Caspian. Caspian rides back into the How on horseback where hundreds of Narnians wait inside.

"Narnians! Charge!" Caspian yelled

With Caspian leading the way, the Narnians charge down a tunnel beneath the battlefield.

"One, two, three..." Peter started

"Four, five, six..." Caspian continued

"Archers to the ready!" Lily yelled

The Narnian archers put arrows to the string.

"Seven, eight, nine... Get ready!" Peter yelled

"Take your aim!" Susan yelled

"Now!" Caspian yelled

The Narnians underground begin smashing the stone pillars. The ground collapses and most of the Telmarine horses fall into the pit.

"Fire!" Victoria yelled

The arrows fall into the pit, hitting Telmarines. At the end of the underground tunnel, two dwarfs lower a platform,and Caspian leads the Narnians out into the sun, and circle around to the Telmarine cavalry. A soldier climbs out of the pit, and sees Reepicheep in armor.

"You're... a mouse." The soldier said

"You people have no imaginations!" Reepicheep said

The battle continues. Peter looks up at Susan and she shakes her head.

"Lucy..." Peter started

Peter looks at the Telmarine army. He raises his sword.

"Back to the How!" Peter ordered

The Narnians begin retreating towards Aslan's How.

"Cut off their escape!" Sopespian ordered

The Telmarine trebuchets launch rocks at the how. Debris from the How falls down and blocks the entrance. Rocks fall around the archers.

"Brrrraaaccce Yourrrrssseellffff!" Susan yelled

Susan falls. Trumpkin catches her. Susan slips and falls down to the next level. She gets down and joins the others with Victoria and Lily. They look around and see they are surrounded, and the Telmarines are closing in.

"Crush them all." Sopespian ordered

Edmund draws his sword. They all exchange glances. Then they charge, Peter leading the way.

 **With Lucy**

Lucy rides on, still pursued by a Telmarine on horseback. Aslan jumps out and roars. Destier rears and Lucy falls up. She looks up at Aslan. Aslan jumps over her head, knocking the soldier off his horse. Lucy runs to the top of the hill... and he is there. The soldier running away. Aslan looks at her.

"Aslan!" Lucy yelled

She runs towards him and they embrace.

"I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it. But the others wouldn't believe me, well except Sophie." Lucy said

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan asked

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone. Why haven't you shown yourself? I thought you'd come roaring into save us like last time." Lucy said

"Things never happen the same way twice." Aslan said

"If I had come earlier... everyone who died... could I have stopped that?" Lucy asked

"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy. But what will happen is another matter entirely." Aslan said

"You'll help?" Lucy asked

"Of course, as will you." Aslan said

"Oh, well I wish I was braver." Lucy said

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness. Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?" Aslan asked

Aslan roars.

 **At the battle**

The battle continues. A few Telmarines gang up on Caspian, and he falls into the pit. Glozelle walks over with a pike and lifts it. He sees that it is Caspian, and hesitates. Then, a tree root grabs him and pulls him away. Peter helps Caspian out of the pit... and they see that the trees have come. Telmarines continue launching rocks, and one of them knocks over a tree. Another tree sticks a root into the ground. It comes up further down, taking out a trebuchet.

"For Aslan!" Peter yelled

The Narnians charge. And continue fighting the Telmarines.

"We can defeat them if we draw them to the river!" A soldier said

"To Beruna!" Sopespian yelled

The Telmarines retreat. They reach the bridge and start crossing. Halfway down, Sopespian brings the army to a screeching halt. Lucy stands on the other side, apparently alone. She draws her dagger and smiles. Then, Aslan joins Lucy. Sopespian stares more. He looks ahead, and then back.

"Charge!" Sopespian yelled

The Telmarines charge towards Aslan. Aslan roars and the Telmarines stop. The water beneath the bridge starts behaving strangely. Then it shoots up and forms the river god. The river god lifts up the bridge and soldiers fall off. Sopespian stands alone on the bridge in the river god's hands. He swings his sword wildly as the water comes crashing down on him. The Telmarines climb out of the water, handing their swords to the Narnians.

Lily, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Sophie, Victoria, Rosemary, Dylan, and Caspian kneel before Aslan.

"Rise, Kings, Queens, Prince, and Princesses of Narnia." Aslan said

Lily, Peter, Victoria, Dylan, Susan, Sophie, Rosemary, and Edmund rise.

"All of you." Aslan said

"I do not think I am ready." Caspian said

"It's for that very reason I know that you are." Aslan said

They hear music. Several mice walk up, carrying Reepicheep on a little stretcher. Lucy gives Reepicheep a drop from her cordial. He breathes and sits up.

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty..." Reepicheep started

Reepicheep sees the lion.

"Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be..." Reepicheep started

Reeicheep tries to bow but stumbles forward. He looks behind and realizes that his tail is missing.

"I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?" Reepicheep asked

He looks up at Lucy's cordial.

"I don't think it does that." Lucy replied

"You can have a go." Reepicheep said

"It becomes you well, Small One." Aslan said

"All the same, Great King, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep said

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan said

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance... and climbing... and grabbing things." Reepicheep said

Aslan smiles. The other mice draw their swords and hold them to their tails.

"May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." A mouse said

Aslan laughs.

"Not for your honor, but for the love of your people..." Aslan said

Reepicheep's tail grows back.

"Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Reepicheep said

Aslan laughs.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Aslan asked

Trumpkin looks over nervously. He slowly walks over and bows before the lion. Aslan roars and Trumpkin shudders.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked

Everyone laughs.


	13. Chapter 12

The Narnians triumphantly enter the castle. Fireworks are set off. Caspian, Rosemary, Victoria, and Dylan are crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. Caspian walks down the steps at the courtyard, and sees Aslan talking to Peter, Lily, and Susan. They look over at him.

"We are ready. Everyone has assembled." Caspian said

Outside the castle, all the Telmarine people and the Narnians have gathered.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." Caspian said

"It has been generations since we left Telmar." A Telmarine Lord said

"We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens." Aslan said

Aslan looks over at the six.

"It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." Aslan said

Glozelle stepped forward

"I'll go. I will accept the offer." Glozelle said

"So will we." Prunaprismia said

Prunaprimsia, carrying her baby, and another Telmarine Lord follow Glozelle and stand before Aslan.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good." Aslan said

Aslan breathes on them, and then the tree behind Caspian twists, forming a round opening. They walk through the door in the air... and vanish from sight. The people gasp.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?!" A peasant asked

"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice though with no delay." Reepicheep told Aslan

Peter, Lily, and Susan look at each other. Aslan looks over at them. Peter steps forward.

"We'll go." Peter said

"We will?" Edmund asked

"Come on. Our time's up." Peter said

Peter walks over to Caspian and offers his sword.

"After all, we're not really needed here anymore." Peter said

Caspian takes the sword.

"I will look after it until your return." Caspian said

"I'm afraid that‟s just it... We're not coming back." Susan said

"We're not?" Sophie asked

"You three are." Lily said

Lily looks at Aslan.

"At least, I think he means you three." Lily said

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked Aslan

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sisters have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own." Aslan said

"It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on." Peter said

Peter shakes Glenstorm's hand. Lily, Sophie, Edmund, Lucy, Trumpkin, and Doctor Cornelius bow. Lucy curtsies to Trumpkin and he nods. Then they embrace. Sophie and Edmund go up to Rosemary and embrace. Lily and Peter go over to Victoria and Dylan and embrace. Susan walks up to Caspian.

"I'm glad I came back." Susan said

"I wish we had more time together." Caspian said

"It would never have worked anyway." Susan said

"Why not?" Caspian asked

"I am 1300 years older than you." Susan said

Susan walks away, and then turns back. She kisses Caspian, and then they embrace.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand." Lucy said

"I'm older and I do understand." Edmund said kissing Sophie

Susan walks away and joins the group. Lily, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and last of all Sophie and Lucy start walking away. Lucy and Sophie take one look back at Aslan, and then walk through the door in the air, and back to London. The train arrives. The geeky boy boards and then looks back.

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" The boy asked Susan

Lily, Peter, Edmund, Sophie, and Lucy look confused. Susan scoffs. Then they all get their luggage and board the train. Edmund looks in his bag.

"Do you think there's any way we could get back?" Edmund asked

The others look at him. Edmund looks up.

"I've left my new torch in Narnia!" Edmund exclaimed

They laugh, and the doors close. The train pulls away and disappears down the tunnel. Aslan roars.


End file.
